An Unlucky Confrontation
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: I noticed there weren't that many actual stories where Beast!Wirt from Over the Garden Wall and Bipper (Bill Cipher) from Gravity Falls meet or interact one on one. So I wrote a little bit and came up with this. takes place in an AU where in Sock Opera Bill actually succeeds to get the journal. Enjoy!


Bipper ran into the forest laughing miniacly as he left the puppet theater. He'd gotten the journal. It was almost time to find everything he needed in it, but not before finding a sucluded area and what better area than the forest! So Dipper's possessed body continued to collect scrapes and dirt as Bill tripped every now and then as he ran deeper and deeper in the forest. Soon he found even himself questioning where he was.

"Hmm, this seems like enough," Bill remarked to himself. "Now to confirm what the journal withholds."

He opened it only to find unreadable text. He frowned in distaste. Not only was it horribly dark out but Dipper's human eyes couldn't even adjust completely to the night. He growled in anger and frustration at the difficulty. "What is this?!" Outraged, Bipper kicked at the dirt franticly enough until falling clumsily backwards. He lay there on the ground for a moment clutching the book in his hands as the near silence of the woods engulfed him. He sighed and began talking to himself.

"Geez, Pinetree, you can't even see clearly!" He chuckled and got up. "First things first then: Fire." He snapped his fingers expecting a blue flame, only to be reminded he is in a powerless human body. He rolled his eyes with a frustrated sigh and tucked the journal in his inner pocket.

He walked around gathering wood for a fire. Bipper snapped miscellaneous twigs left and right only to pick them up afterword. Sometimes yanking branches from weak trees and near dead bushes, rewarding him with small or long splinters in his hands. Finally, he gathered enough for a raging fire. He sat down crosslegged on the forest floor.

He contently started making a fire. Once the wood struck a blaze, his eyes widened with excitement and grinned. He tossed his priest collar into the fire. Bipper then whole-heartedly put his hands far too close to the fire. He hummed in pleasure as he tightly bit down on his tongue enjoying the seering pain that wholesomly complied. Once the fire reached a nice height, Bipper reached in his jacket for the journal.

"You shouldn't take things that aren't yours." A voice darkly spoke.

Bipper frowned and touched the journal safely tucked in his pocket before relaxing more. He tilted his head and looked around for the source of the voice. He smirked. "I think of it as claiming what's rightfully mine."

A figure appeared from the darkness. Branches from the trees coming from it's head making it look like some sort of shadowed beast. But a dimly lit face of boy told different. Beast continued, "Those branches were not meant for you, they serve a different purpose. "

Bill snickered, "Oh, is that all. Look I have bigger plans NOT to be messed with," Bipper had stood up and walked closer toward the dark looming child as he talked. "And they don't involve things like you." He crossed his arms, only mere steps between them.

The boy with branches growing from his gnome like hat glared down at the other child.

"Heed my warning, if you wish to survive-" The beast was cut off by Bipper.

"Say, it kinda looks like you have Antlers. Now how'd that happen?!" His crossed arms changed into a more inquizitive stance. He looked closer curiously. "Who are you exactly?"

Beast snarled at the interuption, "I am the beast of this wood. Collecting souls of lost children who-"

Bipper interupted once again unable to contain his laughter any longer. "Beast?" He burst out laughing, unafraid of the creature in front of him who had increasingly grown angry with him.

"Stop laughing! How dare you-" But the possessed boy continued uncontrollably. The other boy became alarmed at the action and grabbed Bill by the shoulders looking at him studiously, suddenly unsure of what he was dealing with. He experimently remarked, "You're injured."

Bill's laugh had slowed and had left another mischeavious grin on Dipper's lips. "And you have pretty eyes."

Beast!Wirt shoved him to the ground in frustration, closer to the fire. "What are you!" He demanded.

Bipper lifted his head slowly looking up at the other, flames blaring behind him.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
